The Extraordinary Hunger Games
by Anan Nikoleta
Summary: Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic 4, Harry Potter and HG cross-over. Loki was curious as to know which of the Avengers would win if they were in the Hunger Games. He had planned to put the Avengers – and ONLY the Avengers – in the arena but things completely went out of hand when he met Tom Riddle... . Longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a crossover between Hunger Games, Avengers, X-Men, Harry Potter and Fantastic Four. Rated T for character death(s).**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you will recognize in this whole story. Only the plot.

Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic 4, Harry Potter and HG cross-over. Loki was curious as to know which of the Avengers would win if they were in the Hunger Games. He had planned to put the Avengers – and ONLY the Avengers – in the arena but things completely went out of hand when he met Tom Riddle...

The moment Thor had set foot on Asgard; every Asgardian who saw him cheered and congratulated him. They treated his excursion to Midgard as another quest job well done.

Their eyes landed on the tesseract that was encased in a weird-looking capsule and they backed away, but only for a moment. They were excited to know what happened, eager to know the story of how he once again defeated his opponents.

That was, until, they caught sight of his younger brother in tow. His head was down but they could see the hollow bags under his eyes, darting around to look at them menacingly, coldly. And where his mouth should have been was now replaced by a metal muzzle.

Everyone looked confused as they looked between Thor's grim expression and Loki's smug one, and it was obvious in their eyes that they were asking the same things; where have Loki gone too? Wasn't he dead? What mischief has he done now?

And they would move on to mock the younger prince, when they saw that he wasn't going to harm them. 'Look at that, Silvertongue, caged and captured for good!' they would say to their companions. And their companion would agree, 'Finally, Odin can see how much of a nuisance his son's lies can be. I hope they imprison him for good.'

It was hard for Thor not to smash their heads right there and then.

They arrived at the throne room. Odin sat up and the first thing he did was pull Thor into a warm embrace. Loki's heart clenched as he watched them exchange a few words, as if he was nonexistent, as if all of these were completely normal.

He tried to look away from them, tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. When Odin had finally noticed him, he embraced him - but not as warm as he embraced Thor, he realized.

But that was nothing compared to what his foster father did next.

Instead of asking Loki what happened to him, he looked up to his biological son and commanded him to explain what had happened. Loki closed his eyes and tried to restrain from crying and thrashing around and shouting at his foster father as Thor explained things in his own perspective. Needles poked at the edges of his heart, forcing him to make a sound, demanding pain to be felt.

Thor told his story very differently from how Loki saw it, but he could do nothing but glare daggers at him. It pained the younger prince to know – to be reminded – that everyone would always listen to what the golden son had to say, that whatever he said would be useless and would not help his case.

Whatever he would say afterwards, no matter how true, the Asgardians would now think, 'That's not what Thor said.' And it would be acquainted with thoughts and rumours like, 'Loki's lying. He always has been.'

Loki could see how this would end. It was crystal clear, and he was certain everyone had the same prediction.

But his fate was not certain. No, he refused to believe so.

Everyone could see how this would end, but not unless Loki did something about it.

When everything was dealt with, Odin announced that there will be a grand feast for Thor's heroic deeds in Midgard, and a council for Loki's murders afterwards. When the feast had ended, Thor was too drunk to come and protect his younger brother from the elders and Loki had a bitter feeling that that was Odin's plans all along.

Loki's council began.

He stood in the middle of the room and Odin was in front of him, sitting on his throne, disappointment in his eyes. The elders were in a circle around him, looking at him glumly. The muzzle was kept intact in his mouth, so as to avoid his silver tongue being loose, but the chains in his hands were gone.

_How just of them_, he thought as he glared around the room, making everyone uneasy and breaking eye contact with anyone who was looking at him. His mind raced with schemes of how to escape as more and more people filed inside the room and stood on the corners, watching him intently.

Candles were lit at the edges of the room, creating a dark, gloomy atmosphere – a symbolism directed to Loki, to show him that his future will be as bright afterwards.

The council discussed his punishment. Many he had thought as ridiculous, a few made him cringe. But the word of Odin was the most powerful, and he said, "He will be taken away of his sorcery so as not to cause any more trouble but Prince and citizen of Asgard he still will be. And, most of all… he will still be my son."

He breathed out through his nose and rolled his eyes. Anger boiled inside him and he wanted to thrash around and scream for thinking he'd want to be his son rather than have his sorcery.

It was the only thing he has, other than his brains - which the whole of Asgard does not bother to realize at all. Knowledge about the universe and beyond was nothing to them. Centuries ago, he had accepted the fact that he was an outcast for not being as burly and strong as his brother – or anyone else, for that matter – but it was because he knew that he, at least, had sorcery that no one else can compete with.

"But, my King," one elder objected.

Loki's heart skipped a bit and he dared to hope. He was willing to accept any other punishment, just not to put his sorcery on the line.

"Surely we cannot have that muzzle in his mouth for so long? Perhaps… we should give him a punishment that will – as the Midgardians say it – 'hit two birds in one stone'?"

"What are you suggesting?" Odin asked, impatient to get this over with quickly.

"Sew his lips with a thread that will cut all his powers of sorcery. By doing so, he would also remain silent."

Another elder added, "The silvertongued liar – being cut off his tongue and sorcery?" He nodded as he considered it more, "He would be harmless should that happen."

"And the pain of having one's lips sewn will teach him a lesson he shall never forget."

"Make Thor sew his lips!"

Murmurs of agreements echoed through the halls. Loki's eyes widened, his breathing turned uneven, the room around him became a blur as images of the cruelty suggested upon him danced in his mind, but he willed himself to remain calm.

Odin stared at Loki for a long time, his face unreadable, and Loki looked back, betrayal and fear reflected in his shining green eyes.

He felt something stuck on his throat, and he swallowed. _Father, please. _

"Very well, then," Odin said slowly.

_No. Please, father, no! _He tried to scream, but can't. He could almost feel a needle being poked through his lips. The muzzle – which he didn't mind before – now felt uncomfortable, as if it was determined to suck every breath Loki took.

"Thor will be left out of this. Summon five dwarves from Svartalfheim*. Tell them the All-Father commands for their presence." Odin ordered, and a guard bowed down and left.

A terrible pleading sound escaped the muzzle. Loki felt like ice had just landed on his stomach, and he felt a shiver climb up his spine. His eyes travelled around the room, looking for an escape, away from these people who hate him so much. He saw the door, about to close right after the guard left.

He ran for it.

He could hear the guards exclaim in shock and scuttling to run after him. He dashed blindly, turning at every corner. He could feel tears travelling down his cheeks, and he almost choked at his own breath as he gulped for air through his nose.

_How could they be so cruel?_

A voice inside of him replied, _when have they ever been kind in the first place?_

LLLL

Loki continued walking through the palace as he scratched on the muzzle, itching to get it off.

Footsteps were heard on one corner, and he turned to flee to the other side. A couple of twists and turns later, he found himself on the weapons vault. He softened his footsteps and calmed himself down as the footsteps went farther and farther, until he can hear it no longer.

Suddenly, he saw movement from the corner of his right eye.

He hid behind one of the pillars. He saw a silhouette of a man, definitely not a guard for he was not wearing the helm, reaching for the tesseract – which was still contained in the gold time capsule - , his hands inches away from the cube.

The intruder didn't see him. Acting completely on instinct, Loki tried to move the tesseract away from him using his powers. He waved his right hand to the left and the cube tumbled to floor. As if sensing him, the intruder locked eyes with him.

Loki looked at him. He was too tall to be a dwarf, to lean and small to be a Jotun, and his skin was peach… Human, but he saw a hint of metal on the left side of his face before a blinding light approached him fast. He ducked to the right, the floor clanging loudly as he landed stomach-first on the floor.

They both heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the shout of guards.

The intruder ran towards the tesseract.

No. He can't have it.

Loki stretched his left arm in front of him and willed the tesseract to come towards him. The intruders' hands were about to grab the cube when it came flying towards the prince's direction. He grabbed the object coming towards him, his hands gripping the capsule's sides. He accidentally twisted one of his wrists. The cube glowed more. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he's done. _No._

The guards came at that moment and it took them a moment to completely absorb the scenery in front of them.

The younger prince on the floor, hands on the tesseract.

Loki looked up at them, shock in his eyes. Before they could do anything, the prince slowly evaporated, taking the cube with him.

LLLLL

"Loki took the tesseract?" Odin questioned the guards.

Fandral smirked at the corner darkly. "I knew Loki was nothing but-"

Thor was in front of him within a moment; hammer poised to break his pretty face. Thor snarled at his cowering friend, "Don't you _dare _talk about my brother in that way!"

Odin stopped him, "I may not have been there to see it for myself, but I know Loki. He had held the tesseract once, Fandral, and had known of its unlimited power but the only reason he had touched it before was because of his dark ambitious madness powered by feeling of jealousy, betrayal and hatred, all of which I should remind you would not have existed if all of us had loved and trusted him as much as we did Thor."

Thor straightened his clothing and straightened up, huffing at Fandral and raising his head high as he did.

"So who could it be then?" asked Sif curiously.

"And where have my brother gone to?" Thor demanded. He was clearly upset, partially because he was not there to protect his younger brother from an unknown force.

Odin shook his head, "I do not know."

LLLLL

Loki tried to let go of the tesseract, to try and stop all this madness, but the cube did not budge away from his hands. He felt himself absorb its power, burning him in a painful yet blissful way.

He felt his body spinning, his eyes catching a glimpse of stars and nebulas rushing towards him.

He felt like he was tumbling down, being sucked away by gravity. He felt dizzy as the stars danced around him in a fast pace. He closed his eyes, regretting that he had done this.

There was hazy mist around him, a flurry of quick movements around him, echoes of quick-paced conversations in his ears.

He felt tingles from his fingertips run to his arms, moving down to his torso all the way to his toe fingers, leaving a burning sensation. Then it will move up to his spine, to his cheeks all the way to his scalp. His nerves were a bundle of pleasure and pain and his head began to ache at all the motions around him. The power he was absorbing from the cube was too much.

Then, it stopped.

He stopped falling down. The ground stopped sucking him. The echoes of different voices were gone and he could hear nothing but deafening silence. He noticed was lying flat on the floor; feeling very much like when the Hulk had just shook him merciless and looked a lot like it. Only this time, there was a glowing cube inside a time capsule on his hands.

The hazy mist around him evaporated slowly, and he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. His head snapped back to consciousness and he looked around.

Questions ran through his mind and the moment he thought of them, he suddenly found an answer. He frowned at his brain's newfound knowledge. Then he stopped short, and looked down at the glowing cube in front of him.

Not only does the tesseract give a person unlimited power. It could also give a person unlimited knowledge.

Loki found out that he was in Midgard - in a place called Panem. How he landed here out of all the places the tesseract could transport him to, he didn't know. It might have been related to the fact that he thought of Midgard when he saw the intruder. But this was Midgard, a hundred and thirty-five years after his fight with the Avengers.

Apparently, the tesseract can also travel through space-time.

He was standing in the middle of a busy city street and people from all possible directions hustled and walked hurriedly, oblivious to the prince who was still wearing his Asgardian clothes.

The Midgardians in this day were weird-looking – from the way they looked to the way they dressed to the way they talked – so very different from the way Loki remembered them to look like. It was more weird-looking than a suit made of iron, and that was saying something. He smirked at that. Oh how he missed his companions.

Companions that, he realized, were already dead in this time.

He looked around, glad that he was invisible. Every time a question arises, the cube will answer, as if he'd known it all along. After hours of studying this new look of Midgard, he was starting to get bored.

Suddenly, the huge rectangular screen in the middle of the city came to life, catching the attention of every citizen. Curious, he stood up and watched the screen as well. The screen was divided into 3. At the sides, it showed faces of frightened younglings – tributes, the cube corrected - , which he realized were circled around the strange-looking metal horn -The Cornucopia. And in the middle, the screen showed a countdown.

When the countdown was finished, the young teenagers started running. He was about to will the tesseract to tell him what was happening, when he saw it.

A boy grabbed a knife and sliced it through the closest person to him, fright and determination in his eyes. A few more gruesome scenes happened. And to the Asgardian's surprise, the citizens around him were _cheering. _

Loki watched with mixed feelings. It was a bloodbath.

Before he could ask why, the tesseract gave him knowledge about Panem's history and more specifically; the Hunger Games.

He wondered – or more specifically, the _cube_ made him wonder - who would win if the Avengers were to fight to the death in the arena? He revelled at the question and tried to imagine. Mischief crept slowly into his skin. He smiled darkly as the tesseract glowed brighter in his hands. He _will _make them pay.

A/N: The tesseract's behaviour in this fanfic is quite extraordinary, I know, but there is a reason to it. My only knowledge about the tesseract is from the movies.

Remember that part in the movie Avengers where Loki asked Erik Selvig and Barton what the tesseract showed them? Erik said that the cube showed him knowledge, and that's how Loki knew the history of Panem right away. I figured the cube can give you unlimited knowledge.

As for the sudden transportation to Midgard, of all places, remember the part when The Red Skull held the tesseract in his hands and he suddenly evaporated in the movie Captain America? Not to mention that Thor also used the tesseract as a transportation mode in the movie Avengers. So I figured that the tesseract works at your will, and since Loki thought the intruder was from Earth, he was transported there.

There was also a headcanon saying that the tesseract can _think _on its own. Remember that part in the movie Avengers where all the Avengers were arguing in the Helicarrier and we saw a close-up on Loki's sceptre glowing? Well, there was a headcanon saying that the tesseract attracts/increases negativity. They're _headcanons, _ mind you, and I'm sticking to those.

Svartalfheim* - The domain of the dark elves. According to Norse mythology, Loki's lips were sewn by elves, but I'm not sure if it's the light elves from Alfheim or the dark elves of Svartalfheim. Either way, it's the elves.

So that's that! Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He opened his eyes, expecting to see the city he had once destroyed or the Stark Tower looming in front of him, expecting the sound of cars pass all around him in different directions but instead, all he heard was silence. Instead of the gravel of the street, he felt grass on his feet.

He walked forward, tesseract on his hands, as he observed his surroundings. He willed the tesseract to tell him where he was. Instead of feeling its powers seeping into him to tell him what he demanded, the cube glowed and seemed to tell him… _to look up. _

He looked up, and saw an old-looking big house. Smoke was coming out of its chute. Slowly, he started walking towards the house. He was vaguely aware that the_ cube_ was controlling _him, _the urge to do something dark started burning inside him like before, like those days when he used the sceptre…

He opened the back door, and let himself inside the kitchen. He walked soundlessly towards the door into the hall. He didn't know where he was going, but the tesseract did. It hummed in different patterns, but its thoughts seemed to travel to his mind. It was as if he could understand what the glowing cube wanted, and what it wanted was to walk across the hall and up the stairs. He turned to the right, obliging completely to the power of the tesseract.

At the very end of the passage, light shone through the gap of a door. He walked towards it slowly, as quiet as a cat. He heard a strangely high-pitched hoarse voice whispering and a few hisses here and there as a response.

The tesseract tingled in his fingertips, and he stepped forward.

"Evening," Loki purred with confidence. What he saw in front of him shocked his very being, but he didn't show any recognition of fear.

A pale bald man wearing a loose black cloak turned around. The first thing the Asgardian noticed was his nose; it looked more like a snake's nose rather than a human's. His eyes glared at him with menace, and it dropped to the cube he was holding.

Loki introduced himself first, ignoring the chill on his spine. "I am Loki." In a split second, he decided not to tell him where he was from, unlike his other introductions. He didn't trust the stranger, especially the way he eyed the cube greedily.

The man looked up to him, eyes narrowing slightly. He raised his arm, holding what looked like a small wooden stick. He aimed it at him. The next thing he knew, a bright green light was coming towards him-

And the tesseract glowed on his hand as he felt a sudden burst of energy explode towards the man.

The stranger was knocked down, but stood up quickly. He narrowed his eyes further, and Loki half-expected him to start hissing at him. The tesseract tingled in his mind, giving him knowledge about the man.

His name was once Tom Riddle. He is now called Lord Voldemort; the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. Loki knew all of this in an instant, including his history with the boy who lived.

Voldemort raised his arm again.

"Stop!" Loki shouted. He used his silvertongue skills to reason with him. "Tom Riddle, the most fearsome dark wizard in both the wizarding and muggle world. It is a pleasure to meet you. I come in peace. I am Loki of Asgard, the God of Mischief."

Voldemort smiled cruelly, "And how, Loki, did you know of my name?"

The tesseract glowed brighter, and the next words that came out of his mouth was not his own, "Every bit of knowledge I know about you came from this," He gestured at the tesseract, "It gives the person who touched it _unlimited power. _I am aware of your grudge against this boy who lived, who humiliated you a few moments ago with a simple disarming spell that matched your killing curse. I will be more than pleased if you give me the honour of torturing them myself, in a way that will humiliate them a tenfold."

"Leave the boy to me," Voldemort snarled. Loki smiled mischievously. He relaxed an inch before curiosity got the better of him. "And what is your plan?"

Loki explained to him the Hunger Games, and that he had planned to put his own enemies to kill themselves until one survives. He added, "Putting Harry Potter along with his friends in an arena to fight to the death, I assure you, will be much more fun than whatever you were planning before."

Voldemort considered this for a moment before saying, "I… accept."

Loki – despite being in complete control of the cube - was suddenly reminded of his agreement with Laufey. But all thoughts about the past was suddenly gone. He smirked darkly at Voldemort. "I shall… gather my enemies. It will be best to trap them in the arena in their sleep."

They had a deal to gather twenty-four tributes. Before Loki could go, however, Voldemort said, "Bring your six tributes. I shall handle the rest."

He willed the tesseract to bring him to his chosen 'tributes'.

He controlled their minds with the tesseract. He made the Hunger Games look like a nightmare that had come true. When their minds were 'ready', he travelled back to Voldemort.

Loki's mind whirled at all the time-travelling he had done, not to mention that the cube was still manipulating him. Voldemort seemed to notice his condition and suggested that he would handle his own tributes.

"Come now, Loki," Voldemort said coldly, "Give me the cube and I will gather seventeen of my enemies."

Loki gave it to him reluctantly, hands shaking from doubt.

Then he stopped midway. Did he say, _'seventeen'_? "That would only be twenty-three." He corrected, "You're missing one more."

Voldemort snatched the cube from his hands greedily. "I am not."

Loki squinted his eyes, trying to stop the ground from tilting. "Then who's the twenty-fourth?"

"You are," the wizard said. Loki saw triumph in his eyes before white light blinded him. And the last thing he heard was the victorious yell of the wizard.

A/N: And by 'victorious yell', I meant NYAAAAAH! :D I hope you liked it! The action begins… in later chapters. ;) Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Present Day*'

Thor looked outside the window in his chambers, glaring at the dark clouds he had formed that was blocking the view of the beautiful Asgardian stars. Thunder rumbled somewhere on his right.

Loki had disappeared that afternoon with the tesseract, and had not returned ever since. The weather had been rainy ever since, and once in a while, when he thought of a gruesome scenario about his brother, lightning will strike. Sometimes, the loud clashing sound of thunder will be heard when the God of Thunder was full of rage, full of regret.

Lady Sif opened the door, "Thor. I know you miss your brother. He will come back, you need not fret, Thor."

His friends and his parents had been trying to calm him down, but all was to no avail. This time was no different. He turned around to glare at Sif, "You know not of what I am feeling. My _brother _had just recently received his sorcery! Being in hold of that cube-"

"That makes it all the more relieving, does it not?" Sif interrupted. "Loki has a higher chance of not being manipulated by the tesseract. He _will _come back-"

"How would you know?" Thunder was heard. Lightning appeared behind Thor, the flashing light made him look more dangerous than before. "He had a hold of it before, having a shard of it in his sceptre and was driven to conquer Midgard. The tesseract is too powerful for anyone, and it could drive one insane. That is why I am anxious, Sif."

They both knew what the tesseract could do, especially to one's mind. It could drive a person to do something dark, what with the thought of having unlimited power stuck in their mind. It was why it should never have been touched by anyone, not even Odin the All-Father. Combining Loki, a master of schemes, and the tesseract's unlimited power…

"You should get some rest, Thor," Sif said.

Thor only nodded. And with that, Sif left. Thor hadn't planned to sleep at all, but fatigue ruled him out and the next moment, he was asleep.

LLLLL

'Year 2012': A few days after Loki and Thor's return to Asgard

It was a peaceful night for some. The damage done in Manhattan by Loki was almost forgotten and it was the first night everyone managed to sleep in peace. But somewhere in Malibu, things were not running quite smoothly. Tony was in his mansion along with Fury, Pepper, Steve, Barton, Bruce and Natasha.

Tony, whose face was beet red from all the rage he felt, continued on shouting at them, "Tell me again _why _it has to be _my mansion_ that has to be the Avengers' checkpoint? I mean, why can't _I _have my own private place for peace? Why can't it be the Helicarrier-"

"Tony," Pepper sighed. They've been going on about this topic the whole afternoon, and the sun had already set. It's been _hours _but her boss didn't seem to want to let it go.

Fury interrupted Tony, "I already told you that the Helicarrier can't become headquarters because-"

"-And it's _the perfect place _for a meeting, don't you all agree? I mean, there's already a table for us-"

"-It is to make sure that the Helicarrier stays private. Going there every time we need you to assemble just makes it hard for SHIELD to-"

"-I mean, I won't need to remodel every freaking thing in my mansion-"

And they both went on and on. Steve gritted his teeth. Finally, when he can't take it, he looked at Pepper. After a silent agreement, they shouted simultaneously, "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT IT!"

It was silent for a while. Tony turned towards them, eyes glaring at the both of them. Quietly, he asked, "What, so the both of you think it okay for them to use my mansion? Huh? Is that it?" If looks could kill, Tony and Pepper would have been dead this very moment.

"Tony, it's not like that," Pepper tried to explain.

Steve said, "Let this topic go, Tony. It's just…"

"What?" Tony demanded, "Who do you think you are – both of you? Who are you, my parents or something? 'Cuz you're not. So don't tell me what to do!"

Bruce entered their argument and tried to stop them from fighting each other, which only made matter worse because everyone feared he would turn to the other guy right there and then. Meanwhile, Clint and Tasha were in Tasha's room inside Tony's mansion.

Clint looked distraught at what Tasha told him. "What? You still think that Loki's still manipulating me?" Tasha looked down. "I thought you said you trusted me. You told me you did in the Helicarrier."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Clint. I just don't think Loki would let you go that easily. It's just an extra precaution."

Clint thinned his lips into a grimace. "Fine," he grunted, "I won't go near you for the time being, then." He went for the door.

Tasha held his arm, "No, Clint. That wasn't what I meant-"

"It's just an extra precaution, Tasha," was the last thing she heard before he slammed the door shut. And with that, they climbed to bed and tried to get some sleep.

They heard Tony's shouts at Fury to get out of his mansion and a few more vulgar words thrown at the director's way. Then, they heard the front door slam.

"That's it, Pepper," they heard Tony say. "We're done! You hear me? We're finished! I'm done with you!"

"Tony, please," came Pepper's sobs.

"NO!" Tony yelled, "You can go and date Steve for all I care! Just get lost! I don't want to see any of you!"

Then, there was the slam of Tony's bedroom door, the cries of Pepper as Steve comforted her. Two doors were closed quietly, and then, silence.

LLLLL

Year 1995: Fifth year at Hogwarts

Hermione dumped her books at the floor of their common room, making Harry jump awake. It was their first day at school. The trio were lying on their stomachs by the fireplace, staring the potions book, trying to look for answers for their quiz the next day. It was past eleven when Hermione came in.

"I can't _believe _we lost thirty points in one day! In Professor Snape's class!" Hermione exasperated as she crossed her arms and sat down beside Harry.

Ron edged closer to her, "Hey, 'Mione, mind if I borrow your potions homework for a while?"

Hermione huffed and continued on rambling about her professor, "I swear, if I could just get back on him for all the things he had done, and have you seen how _vile _and _cruel _Professor Umbridge was? She forbade the use of magic! How are we going to _learn_ without…"

Harry didn't listen, and stared the quill in front of him. He was strangely upset about Malfoy's taunts about Cedric during their ride to Hogwarts. It was as if a dark creature was inside him, hungry for a fight. He'd never felt such rage in his life before.

As Hermione talked, Ron started copying her answers. His blood boiled. The sound of his friend's voice suddenly irritated him. He smacked his hand on the book and yelled, "Hermione! Can't you just _shut up _for a moment?" There was silence as the witch stared at her friend, mouth agape in shock. Tears started building up on her eyes. Without hesitation, she snatched her homework and books away and left the two boys staring at her figure.

Harry sighed as he realized what he'd done. He stood up and went back to his own room. He didn't mind that they had a quiz on Potions the next day – and that in itself was a surprise. All he wanted now was to get some sleep, and perhaps forget all the things he'd done today.

LLLLL

"Tonks," Lupin rubbed his temples with his forefingers, "Would you _please _just let me explain for a moment?"

"What else is there left to explain, Remus?" Tonks asked, already at the verge of tears.

"Look, I told you it can't happen, and for many reasons."

"I am aware of those reasons, Lupin, but I am telling you, I _don't care._"

"This is _exactly _why I want to explain! You know those reasons but you don't know _why _I want to explain them! Can't you see, Tonks? We can't be together!" Lupin, at this point, was towering over her, his voice rising at every word.

Tonks was cowering over him, but she managed to say steadily, "Very well. If that's what you want, then."

And before he could reply, she left for her room, slamming the door. Lupin sighed and retreated sadly to his own bedroom.

LLLLL

Year 2007: After (the movie) Silver Surfer

Susan Reeds crossed her arms as her brother said goodbye to the girl he brought home – and of course, a 'passionate' kiss was needed before they went their separate ways. She watched him with wary eyes, determined to stare him down, but it was obvious that Johnny wasn't going to notice her. When the door closed, all hell broke loose.

"Johnny, I told you not to bring another woman in here!" Susan shouted, "What were you thinking? You think you can just…"

Johnny rolled his eyes at his sister's droning, and went towards the fridge to grab a beer. As he gulped down the beer, he closed his eyes, savouring the taste, feeling its cold liquid relaxing his muscles-

Until a hand grabbed him from his shoulders and made him lean a little too far, making him choke. His nose started to water. He opens his teary eyes to see his sister behind him, yelling, "Were you even listening to me?"

Johnny scoffed, "You know very well that I wasn't." Before Susan could explode again, he explained, "Sue, she's just one out of the many women I've dated! Why are you making such a fuss about it now?"

"Because, Johnny, you need to be responsible! You can't keep doing this to yourself every time. You need to settle down-"

"Settle down? Me? Are you kidding me?" Reed suddenly entered, his eyes tired. Johnny addressed him, "Reed! Do you think I should settle down, like what Sue said?"

Reed looked from his crossed wife and brother-in-law. He opened his mouth, then closed again. Johnny looked at him expectantly, which seemed to remind him of the 'bro code'. Richard sighed and sided with Johnny. "Sue, you should let Johnny learn from his mistakes. He'll understand someday."

Sue gaped at the both of them, her trembling rage making the two boys cower in fright. "You're _siding _with him?" There were a few screaming tantrums that none of them could understand and just kept quiet. Finally, she huffed and said, "I'm going to bed, and don't any of you _dare _come near me." And with that, she left.

Johnny said softly, "It's the baby, isn't it?"

Reed smiled at that, "Yeah, guess so. Maybe things like these always happens to pregnant women."

"You shouldn't have done it, you know, siding with me," his brother-in-law murmured.

He frowned, "But it was technically my honest opinion. I didn't know that she'd be so mad about it. Where's Ben?"

Johnny sighed, "With his girlfriend. I think they're having an argument. You see, this is why I never wanted to take any women seriously."

Reed patted him on the back, "You'll meet her one day." Johnny shrugged and mumbled about going to bed, and he went inside his room, while Reed slept at the couch.

LLLL

Year 2006: After the events of (the movie) X2

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Logan said wearily. He was sitting on the couch, gritting his teeth as Storm paced around and Xavier sitting on his wheelchair near the door, thinking deep.

Storm sighed and looked at him, "Of course we understand you, Logan. All of us have our own-"

"No, you don't" He spat. He was tired of being the left one out. He was tired of people asking him, 'do you remember?' He was tired of it all, and no one can understand him. Yes, he'd thrown tantrums like these at very random times but truth be told, beneath that fierce mask of him, was a person who was still unsure of his past.

He stood up, "Of course none of you do," he grunted. He retreated to his own room, leaving Storm and Professor X to question him.

While he was walking through the corridors, he heard Rogue's shouting from inside a room, combined with Bobby's pleas to let him explain and sort things out. Logan edged near the door, wanting to eavesdrop-

Suddenly, the door sprang open, he almost came face to face with Rogue, whose eyes were red and tears were spilling from her eyes. She looked up for a moment, then walked away with Logan close on her heels.

"Hey," Logan said as he held Rogue's elbow, making her turn. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just… nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on, you know you can tell me-"

"I don't want to! Can't you just leave me? Who do you think you are? My father?" She shouted. Logan blinked at her as she ran away, probably back to her own room.

Logan sighed and retreated to his own room.

LLLLL

Little did all of them know that they were in for a surprise – one that may either result to new alliances… or death.

A/N: *Present Day – This is around 70 years or so after 2012? In other words, the 'Hunger Games' era. It was not mentioned in the books what year it was, but they _did _explain that it was around 70 years, more or less. You can prove me wrong if you want to, if you have the evidence that this is wrong. I'd be more than happy to learn from my mistake J

So! Now you get to know who your tributes are! I hope I didn't disappoint :\ I'll leave you to your imaginations for now.

I'm planning on posting a few 'artworks' that is related to this fanfic. If you're curious, I'll post it on my tumblr. The link to my tumbleog is in my profile. I'll post sketches of the arena and their positions in the Cornucopia and anything else that comes to mind that is hard to describe.

So, was this good? Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moment they closed their eyes in reality, they suddenly opened their eyes to a new surrounding. Each and every one of them were gathered in a big circle, at a very far distance from each other. Confusion was obvious in each and every tribute's face as they gathered their bearings.

In the middle of the circle was a metal horn. The Cornucopia, their minds seemed to think.

There was a countdown. 60…59…58…

Around the tributes were round hedges that were more or less 50 foot tall, around 3 times the height of an average human, circling them. Gray foggy mist surrounded them, creating a creepy atmosphere. The only way out of this circle was the big path on the north and south. The nearest to the north was Steve.

Their positions were – starting at 12 o'clock position, clockwise; Steve Rogers, Reed Richards, Draco Malfoy, Johnny Storm, Magneto, Clint Barton, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Loki, Bruce Banner, Mystique, Harry Potter, Susan Storm, Logan, Natasha Romanoff, Hermione Granger, Tony Stark, Storm, Thor, Sirius Black, Ben Grimm, Rogue, Fred and George Weasely.

Their train of thoughts were disturbed by a cold hoarse voice, "Evening, tributes. Twenty-four of you have been chosen to play a simple game. The rule is simple: Kill everyone and be the last to survive. The winner will be rewarded. The price you have to pay is your life.

Many of you are acquaintances but let me remind you, my tributes… Die in this arena and you will never wake up in your world ever again."

This caused a mixture of reactions in the 24 tributes: for the witches and wizards, there was anger. For the superheroes, there was fear, and for some, there was determination.

They saw their belongings scattered all around them – Captain America's shield, Clint's bow and arrows, Tony's Iron Man suitcase, Thor's hammer… Not to mention, a few wands (which the others regarded as sticks) were lying in all directions, a fair distance away from its owner. There were also backpacks which they knew contained food and other important necessities.

But how to get them without being killed by another?

All the while, the countdown continued.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Let the Extraordinary Hunger Games… BEGIN!"

And with that, they didn't think of anything else. Adrenaline pulsed inside all of them.

They did the only thing they thought was rational.

They ran.

LOKI

As Voldemort spoke, I observed their expressions – a mixture of fear, anxiety, terror, fright and everything else between those lines. There was a hint of determination in some, but it was plain to see for all that it wasn't to kill the people around them, rather that it was to kill _Voldemort_, the person behind all of this.

When the countdown finished, there was a mad scramble for the objects scattered everywhere. I simply observed them. I heard shouts from the supersoldier from my right, command from a man I didn't know from my left, and everyone else in between tried to keep up, tried not to collide with the others as they grabbed their weapons.

None of them wanted blood on their hands. None of them wanted to kill. None of them wanted to _be killed_. So they ran.

There was no bloodbath.

Unfortunately, there were four groups – Voldemorts' enemies, the Avengers, and the two other superhero clans called the 'X-Men' and the 'Fantastic Four' - but only two paths.

There were a few punches thrown, but they managed not to kill each other. Maybe there's hope…

STEVE

3…2…1…0…

"Avengers!" I instantly shouted, beckoning my team to follow me. People were running, running for their life. "This way!"

I sprinted for my shield, and urged them to run faster. Bruce and Barton were by my side in an instant as I ran to the north.

TONY

I didn't look at my competitors. I didn't observe anyone else. I only had my eyes on my suitcase containing my Iron Man suit, which was a fair distance away from me. I prepared to jump for it.

When the countdown reached zero, I ran for it as fast as my feet could carry me. I heard Steve calling us to go to the path on my left. Almost there… I grabbed hold of the handle and-

I felt someone bump into me on my left, making me fall to my stomach. I saw the tail of a red cape – Thor! I stood up and grabbed my suitcase. I watched as Thor swung his hammer towards a man – possibly the one who bumped into me – and he flew back. He rose up quickly, snarled and three metal claws emerged from his knuckles- wait, what? Thor was shocked, too, but the man simply ran to the other path. I caught a glimpse of Tasha, grabbing a polished metal rod and running to the direction where Steve and the others have run to. We joined her.

HERMIONE

I looked at Harry who was across from me in panic as the countdown reached zero. We were closer to the south path. When the countdown finished, I shouted, "Accio wand!" The others followed what I did. I ran with Harry to the south, knowing the others will follow. I grabbed a bag along the way. I saw Harry grab his invisibility cloak. I felt Fred and George behind me. At the corner of my eye, I saw one of them holding what looked like parchment.

LOKI

As the twenty-three tributes went their own ways, I made three doppelgangers. Two went to the right and tried to keep up with the two clans who went in that direction. The third doppelganger and I went to the other direction.

I ran, trying to catch up with the two groups. My doppelganger panted beside me. Beyond the mist, I could distinctly see the silhouettes of a mass of people. I went closer, being careful not to be seen.

Without another word, the shadows divided, and disappeared.

I followed after them, and realized why they split. The path was divided into two; left and right. I saw the groups in both directions running. My doppelganger went to the left while I followed the group from the right.

STEVE

Footsteps were heard behind us and we looked back, poised to attack.

I raised my right arm and poised to smack my shield to a person's head. Midway, I stopped. The nearest man - who had his hands up to his chest, his palm out, backing away from him - looked _exactly _like him, only… his hands were on fire? The man stared at me, confusion and shock on his face. It was like a reflection, only we were wearing different outfits.

Before any of us could hurt each other, I heard someone call my name and I snapped into focus, and ran straight.

JOHNNY

I stared at the man who looked so much like me. The flames in my hands were distinguished. Someone shouted a name, and he ran to the north. When I finally saw the figure of Reed, Sue and Ben, I ran to the right, knowing they will follow.

After that, there was a series of lefts and rights. It seemed to go on forever, and all the while, there was silence. In the dark, a blue glow emerged from our right, and I stopped, curious.

I went closer to the blue light. "What is it?" I asked them quietly.

"I think it's a portal," Reed whispered.

"Should we touch it?"

Reed didn't reply. I stretched my arm out to it, feeling its cold wind sting my skin. Next thing I knew, I was no longer in that maze. I opened my eyes and saw a whole new different landscape. Instead of the tall hedges, snow surrounded me.

I looked behind and saw Reed, Sue and Ben emerge from the blue portal, which was now shrinking until it completely disappeared.

TONY

"Which way?" I asked them. We had lost track of Steve, Bruce and Clint. We were too late to follow them and now had to fend for ourselves. Right now, we had to choose between going left, right, or straight.

"Left," said Tasha. We turned left.

It was quiet for a while. Then, I felt the earth shake, and stopped immediately. So did the rest. "Was the ground supposed to tremble?"

Behind us, the hedges started to rustle. We watched in horror as the hedges around us seemed to intertwine, closing our paths. It shook and trembled and separated our ways. I waved my left arm in every direction, trying to pry the hedges' branches away, all the while gripping tighter to the handle of my suitcase.

After a few moments, the hedges went still. But the three of us were separated. In front of me now was a bluish big oval light. I went towards it, curious.

One moment I was in the maze. And the next, I was in some sort of Icelandic wasteland full of snow.

THOR

I saw my brother in the circle, in the midst of the chaos. I knew not why were brought to this arena to play a game of an unknown man, but one fact was sure – the man had the tesseract. No one else could have the power to have complete control on us. How he had a hold of it, I was unsure.

I was running in the maze along with Tony - the man of Iron - and Natasha. It was peaceful for a moment, but suddenly, the earth shook.

"Was the ground supposed to tremble?" Asked the son of Stark.

The series of events afterwards was blurry. The bushes that surrounded us seemed to move. I flung my Mjolnir back and forth, hoping that none of my friends were harmed.

All of a sudden, it had all stopped. But I was now alone. Tony and Natasha were gone. I saw a glint of light beyond the thick mist. It was colour pink. It was shining as if it had stored many stars inside its light and glowed it for all to see. I stepped towards it to see it all the more clearer-

And suddenly, I felt as though I was in the Bifrost. Stars seemed to surround me as I was transported to a new surrounding. No longer were there tall hedges or mist. In front of me now, was a field. A field of golden brown grass.

NATASHA

I gripped the metal rod tightly as I looked around. Thor and Tony were suddenly separated from me because of the moving hedges. I suddenly wished I had picked a bigger gun. The gun I grabbed was small – too tiny – yet it was familiar, so I'd taken it. I also grabbed this polished metal rod because it seemed peculiar.

Now, though, I should have grabbed those other big guns scattered a few moments ago. I walked slowly, making no noise.

I saw an orange light in front of her and approached it slowly. It intrigued me with its swirling stars. I took one more step forward-

And suddenly, I felt as if it gobbled me whole.

I opened her eyes and closed them almost immediately as her eyes took in the warm basking light of the afternoon sun. She looked around. She was in a desert.

HERMIONE

We stopped for a moment to choose between going left or right. I heard heavy footsteps and knew they were not one of us. We went to the left and heard the others turn right.

We made a dozen lefts and rights. When we felt tired, we stopped. I looked around us. There was Harry, Fred and George and… Sirius? Sirius! But there was also someone behind him. Snape. And Draco.

I addressed them both, "Why are you following us?" Everyone turned to look at them. Draco gulped. Before they could say anything, I said, "Leave."

"We might be enemies, Mudblood-" Draco spat.

"Leave," I said as I pointed my wand at him, poised to attack. Snape raised his to protect Draco. "Both of you. You don't belong with us."

"Why, Ms. Granger? Is it because you're all Gryffindors and _we're _Slytherins?" Snape sneered. "Is that it? You would force us to go our separate ways just because-"

"_Leave," _I ordered them. "We won't want to be in each others' presence anyway, _Professor._ So leave."

Snape grabbed Draco's arm and they went to the left. I led the others to the right. We walked on, forcing to push away the thought of the two Slytherins being harmed because of me.

SNAPE

That Gryffindor girl was ignorant; ignorant to the fact that they were all in an arena where everyone was forced to attack everyone else. They were all ignorant to the fact that they were the only witches and wizards in this arena, which meant that they were acquaintances. As Draco and I walked in a fast pace, turning every now and then, we kept silent, but I knew we were both secretly loathing that girl.

"Severus!" came a woman's shout. It was familiar, somehow… "Severus, help!"

I stopped on my tracks.

It was Lily. But… that's impossible…

"Severus, help me, please!"

I ran towards the voice, completely forgetting Draco. "Lily?" I asked. "Lily!" I forgot about keeping on track. I forgot everything as I focused solely on her voice. Her voice was getting louder, and louder-

Then I saw a pink light straight ahead. The voice had died down. I walked slowly towards the light that was getting bigger. Before I knew it, I was no longer in the maze.

DRACO

Snape suddenly stopped walking. He looked around and I swear I could see panic in his eyes. He suddenly broke into a run, leaving me. I ran after him, trying to keep up-

But the mist was too thick and before I knew it, he was gone.

I gripped on my wand tightly, not letting the eerie silence creep me out. Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching sound. I turned around-

A handful of orange monkeys were charging at me in an unbelievably fast pace. "Reducto!" I shouted and ran. I ran through the maze, turning to attack the monkeys every once in a while.

I turned behind to attack the monkeys and when I turned back, I saw a flash of blue light-

Then, it was gone. The monkeys were gone. The maze was gone. In front of my now was a vast nothingness, full of ice and snow.

BRUCE

The hedges on our sides were about twenty feet tall, and a mist surrounded us, making it hard to see. We ran on, hoping we were a safe distance away from any other tributes. It was silent save for our feet.

I placed my hands on my knees and looked beyond the mist, and squinted. "There… There seems to be light there. Can you… Can you guys see it?" I said between pants.

Beyond the mist was a greenish light. We slowly walked towards it. It was a large oval green light, and it seemed to be swirling. It was hovering in mid-air. Clint went closer to it, tried to poke it-

And he was gone. I panicked, "Barton? Barton!" Steve accidentally went close to it and vanished, as if he had been sucked by the green light. Before I could realise what I was doing, I followed them and was eventually met by trees and leaves.

We looked at our surroundings quietly. We were in a jungle.

LOGAN

I ran through the maze with Rogue by my side, Storm behind and Magneto and Mystique behind her. My head was still throbbing from the impact of that blond-haired man's hammer. I was the only one amongst us who was injured, and yet, I was leading them, and not more than once we reached a dead end.

This hadn't escaped their notice, though. Magneto grunted, "Do you even _know _where you're going?"

The throbbing in my head made me snap, "I know you hate us, you know we hate you. Wherever we are, this doesn't change anything! So by all means, walk on your own path! Let's see _you _know where you're going."

With a huff, Magneto took a sharp right as the rest went straight. They heard Mystique join Magneto.

They went straight for the rest of the maze when Rogue suddenly spoke up, "Look. There's light on the left."

They saw it. It was pink.

HARRY

We panted as we slowly walked around the maze, completely lost. He was reminded of Dumbledore's words before he and the three other triwizard champions were completely inside the maze. _People change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary; you could just lose yourselves along the way._

The hedges were a lot like the ones in the tournament, tall hedges, thick mist…

What he didn't expect, though, was an orange glowing light. He approached it immediately. It was the only thing that was intriguing in this maze. He didn't know how near it was, and all of a sudden, he came in contact with it, and his surroundings suddenly changed.

It was like being in a portkey. It was the closest thing he could relate the feeling to.

When he opened his eyes, he – along with his friends who followed him – were no longer in the maze.

Instead, they were in a desert.

* * *

A/N: I decided to describe their positions like the one above because I think it tiring if I described it like "In the north was Steve. And beside him was Reed, and beside him was Draco, and beside him was…." Etc. You get the point.

If you were confused, those lights are portals, transporting them to a different place. Here's the key places, so you know who's going where. You can reread it to understand it fully if you'd like. I have to admit, I think this chapter's a little too, um, confusing.

Pink – 'A field of golden brown grass'

Blue – Antarctic wasteland

Green – Jungle

Orange - Desert

So, was this good? Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

X-MEN CLAN

"Where are we?" asked Rogue.

"In some African wilderness, I think," Storm replied. She was worshipped as a rain goddess to an African tribe before Professor X had found her.

They were in a deserted African wilderness that stretched out endlessly. There were a few bushes and trees scattered around. There was no sign of water – Storm could handle that – but there were also no signs of animals, which meant they had no way of getting food.

"We should find a place to rest for the meantime," Wolverine said and walked on, the others following him. "There are a few mountains on that side. Maybe there are caves in it that are safe to rest on." They walked mindlessly across the field, questions running through their mind, questions that they knew none of them could answer.

Wolverine suddenly stopped and inclined his head. "Did you hear that?" He whispered. All of them looked around. Wolverine was known for his sharp animal-keen senses. Whatever he was sensing, they knew it was danger. Rogue raised her samurai sword that she had picked up at the maze, while Storm spread her hands, her eyes plain white. Three claws from each of his knuckles emerged.

Three lions emerged from a nearby bush all of a sudden. Rogue approached the nearest one – a lioness – while Wolverine leaped towards another. With a swift slice, the lion was dead. Rogue was too distracted watching him, and the lioness took this opportunity to leap on her. Rogue turned just in time to swing her sword and slice the lioness' throat, but the third lion approached her from the other side. The lion growled as he leapt on top of her. She dropped her sword as the lion tackled her. Its paws clawed her arms and legs and its weight avoided her from moving. She screamed and squirmed as the lion raised one paw, poised to slash her head. She closed her eyes as the paw descended-

But the pain didn't come.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of green light behind it and drop lifeless to the ground. She stood up and saw a black-cloaked man across her, his arms out, holding what looked like a stick. Their eyes met, then his eyes landed on something behind her. She turned around…

A wildfire suddenly emerged behind them, its flames licking every dry grass, and it approached them in a fast pace. She ran towards the man, only to see a handful more lions behind him. They were surrounded. Lions were magically appearing on one side, and fire was approaching them from another.

Storm was high above the ground, her eyes white. Dark clouds were suddenly seen on top of the fire and rain poured heavily. The flames subsided for a while, but only for a moment. Rogue and the man had joined Wolverine in killing the lions. Rogue vaguely saw a flash of green light coming out of the man's wooden stick, and when the light entered a lion, it would suddenly drop dead.

Storm summoned a heavy rain. A roar of thunder was suddenly heard. She frowned. She didn't summon thunder. A strike of lightning was seen. The dark clouds that she had summoned were suddenly swirling. The fire seemed to subside as air circled the flames… until there was nothing but ash.

The lions stopped emerging. Storm went down and the others gathered in a circle. Rogue was standing beside a man in a black cloak. Wolverine grabbed him from the collar with his left hand, fury written all over his face as the claws on his right threatened to slice the other man's throat. The man simply raised his right arm to land his wooden stick on Wolverine's chest.

Wolverine looked down to look at the stick poking on his chest. He knew what that thing can do, he's seen the man kill the lions by simply pointing towards them. He looked up to meet the man's eyes and snarled, "Try and use that thing on me and that will be the last thing you'll do!"

"I won't kill you if you do the same," the man said in a deep snarl. Wolverine let go of his collar and stepped away from him, his claws retracting back to his knuckles, his eyes never wavering away from the man.

An ear-splitting roar of thunder was heard. Rogue and Wolverine looked at Storm questioningly, but she looked as confused as they were. "That wasn't me," she stated. A second later, the ground shook and something heavy fell besides Storm.

They realised that it was a person that landed beside Storm. He wore a scarlet cape and armour of silver. He was down on one knee, and he was holding on what seemed like a hammer. He stood up warily and observed the rest. Noticing that they were ready to attack, the blonde-haired man raised his hands in front of him and said, "Friends, I mean no harm."

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"I am Thor Odinson, the firstborn of Odin, the King of Asgard and the God of Thunder," Thor proclaimed.

Storm's eyes widened as she approached him carefully. "So you're the one who helped me with putting down the fire."

"Aye," He said, "What is your name, my lady?"

"Storm," She said as she held out her hand to shake his.

Instead of shaking it, Thor took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Storm." The mutant blushed slightly at the god's gaze. "Though, if I remember correctly, humans do not have the power to control the weather." He arched his eyebrows. Storm smiled and started explaining to him her mutant powers.

The tense atmosphere that surrounded them before disappeared. Wolverine turned towards the black-cloaked man beside Rogue, "And who're you?"

"Severus Snape. Who and _what _are you?"

"I'm Logan, also called Wolverine and she," He gestured to Rogue, "is Maria, also called Rogue. I'll tell you what we are if you tell us what _you _are."

Thor's voice boomed, "That would have to wait. The sun is setting and we need to find shelter."

"I could take care of that," Snape murmured. He reached inside his cloak and brought up a small bag. He reached inside of it and, surprisingly, his whole arm disappeared inside of it! He took out a number of pegs and poles and other materials that they realized were needed to form a tent.

They watched as the stranger waved his wand like a conductor and before they knew it, a tent was formed, though it looked too small to fit all of them, especially Thor. Snape walked towards it and disappeared inside. The others reluctantly approached it, doubting they'd be able to sleep properly tonight but what they saw shocked them. As they ducked to enter it, they walked into what looked like a three-roomed flat, complete with a kitchen, a small living room and a number of bunk beds.

A few hours later, they were around a campfire, cooking roast lion meat. They explained what they were. They realized that Snape was a wizard and a teacher in a wizarding school, but he explained nothing more. Thor, on the other hand, boasted about almost everything about Asgard and what happened before this.

They couldn't help but be relieved that no human life had been taken today. Rogue had a few cuts around her arms, but it was nothing that Snape couldn't heal.

Meanwhile, a shadow lingered behind a tree, watching them with intent eyes. Loki decided not to show up to them today. He watched as Thor and Storm shared stories of controlling the weather. He watched as Thor made friends with this clan, and felt a pain in his chest. The doppelganger sat under the tree, careful not to let them watch him. They fell asleep one by one.

He saw Thor look up to the sky, and although he was a fair distance away, he heard Thor's whisper, "Brother. I hope you are well."

Loki felt warm all over. He knew that Thor suspected him to be behind all of this, if not a part of it. He couldn't help but ravel on his brother's forgiveness and kind aura. These were the very reasons why none of them had tried maiming the other.

The other clans were not so lucky.

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to make it one clan per chapter for now because there are going to be a lot of things going to happen, and I'm afraid it won't fit in one chapter. Besides, I think it will save you readers the trouble of being so confused :) Here's the list:

African Wilderness/X-Men clan - Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Snape, Thor

Antarctic wasteland/Fantastic 4 clan - Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny, Draco, Stark

Desert/HP clan - Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Sirius, Natasha, Magneto

Jungle/Avengers clan - Bruce, Barton, Steve, Lupin, Mystique

I'll just leave you with your imagination for now. ;)

_Keep the reviews coming! _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry I hadn't been updating. I was thinking of closing the whole thing down but I saw the amount of people who reviewed and faved and decided to continue writing. Thanks guys! This is for you ;)

Chapter 6

AVENGERS

Three figures walked down the dirt path of the dense jungle, keeping an eye out on their surroundings. Shadows seemed to loom around the trees, watching them as the sun went down. Steve voiced out that Tony, Tasha and Thor were gone.

"I think it's better this way," Bruce decided.

"What is?" Clint asked. "Being away from your allies? Our group's been divided into two. Who's to say they're still safe?" He was briefly reminded of his fight with Natasha and grimaced. If Tasha died before they'd be able to make things out, he would resurrect her to kill her again with an arrow.

"Well, if we _are _complete, I bet we'd fight each other off," Bruce said. Clint snorted. That's _exactly _what he was thinking. "Like that time when Tony and Steve captured Loki in Germany and Thor intervened."

"Not to mention that I tried killing all of you at that time too." Clint said. He meant to make it as a joke, but the way he said it made it sound otherwise.

Steve quietly said, "But we won't beat each other to death… Right?"

"Tony thinks Pepper likes you, and that you like Pepper," Clint pointed out, "I think he would."

Steve sighed. He had never told them about Peggy. And why would he? He trudged along the dirt path. "What do we do when we meet others?" Banner asked.

"We defend ourselves. Don't attack unless they do," said Steve, "Barton, if you can find any animals – birds, deers, rabbits, anything – shoot it down. It'll do as dinner. Banner, turn to the Hulk and cut down a few trees so we can make a fire."

They started doing what Steve said. Clint shot down a bird and it landed deep inside the jungle, a few distance away from the path. He strayed away from the path to collect his game when suddenly, he heard something. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. Clicking sounds were heard, shadows lurked, making Clint more vigilant than before. Every sound made him jump.

He heard a scream. "Steve!" He forgot about the bird and ran towards the path. The first thing he saw was Steve, lying on the ground, his right arm on his left shoulder, which was now flesh oozing with blood. Suddenly, right in front Clint was a giant black beetle the size of an elephant.

Clint quickly drew an arrow and tried shooting its eyes. It gave off weird screeching insect noises. From behind the trees emerged a dozen more beetles, though they were smaller in size. The Hulk emerged from his right and smashed everything with the tree he was holding. Clint shot every insect threatening to go near him.

While the Hulk distracted most of the insects, Clint climbed up the nearest tree as high as he could go. When he was safely out of reach, he kept shooting again, trying to break the insects' hard exteriors.

Two figures emerged.

One was holding a stick, and from that stick, shots of light tackled the insects. Once the green glowing light from the man's stick came in contact to the insects, it dropped dead instantly. Clint can only watch in amazement.

The other figure, Clint realized, was Loki. And he was fighting side by side the unknown man. Anger boiled inside him as he remembered Loki's manipulation, and his threat towards Tasha.

When the giant insects were lifeless, the Hulk now turned to Loki, a huge frown on his big green grumpy face. With huge steps, he ran towards the god.

Loki held out his hands, "Wait! Let me-" And the Hulk smashed him from side to side once again. It lasted longer than before.

The other man pointed his wooden stick towards the Hulk, but before light could emerge from its tip, Barton shot him with an arrow to his shoulder. The man turned to Barton instead as he fell to the ground. Clint received the full power of the man's attack. Red light was all Clint could see. He felt his head slam to a tree. He groaned in pain as he fell face-first to the ground.

The Hulk released its grip on Loki and smashed him one last time to the ground. Loki groaned, but nevertheless he tried to stand up. He winced slightly as he stood.

"If you're all done now with almost killing the very people who saved your life", Loki snarled, "I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin."

He approached the man and knelt down. He yanked out the arrow from Lupin's shoulder – much to the victim's displeasure – and started healing it. Meanwhile, the Hulk turned back to its original form. Clint stood up and massaged his back as he watched. Tentatively, Bruce apologized to the ex-villain, "I'm… sorry. I thought – the other guy thought – that both of you were a threat."

"It's not really our fault," Clint added, crossing his arms, "Last time I met you, you controlled my mind. Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine."

Bruce sighed, "Anyway… Can you, perhaps, heal Steve?"

Loki stood up and faced him. "Why should I heal the friend of the monster who shook me like a ragdoll?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it." Bruce was getting annoyed. Steve could die any minute and he didn't want that to happen. "If you really don't mean to kill us, heal him. It'll prove that we're both on the same side."

Loki thinned his lips. He turned around to face Lupin, who was standing and brushing the edges of his clothes. "Make a tent and a campfire. We'll need it to survive the night." He looked back to Bruce, "I will heal your friend but for one condition."

There was a huge debate about it afterwards. It took Banner and Clint longer than necessary to accept Loki's terms but in the end, they agreed.

Lupin worked on making a tent while Bruce turned back to the Hulk to gather large barks for campfire. Clint shot a few more birds. They were satisfied with what they called dinner – at least they managed to fill their empty stomachs – and decided to call it a night.

FANTASTIC FOUR

Meanwhile, in the Atlantic wasteland, the Fantastic Four had been able to live so far because of the heat emanating from the Human Torch. Although it was hard to know whether it was day or night since there was no Sun visible, it had turned dark and the group of heroes had started feeling tired.

They spotted a tiny ice cave and managed to trek towards it in one piece. Before they could reach the inside of the cave, though, an unexpected 'visitor' blocked their way.

A couple of polar bears emerged from the cave, and they didn't look friendly. Their eyes were bloody red and their teeth were sharp… and they were growling. Richard knew at that moment that he wouldn't be of any use in this situation – if his arms left the heat that Johnny provided, he would have frostbites. Johnny can't fight them off either. They knew their only hope would either be Ben's strength and Susan's shield.

Ben fought them off while Sue casted an invisible shield around them. They saw Ben getting tackled by one polar bear. Penguins – that had the same bloody red eyes – appeared all of a sudden and waddled towards them, releasing screeching sounds as they tried to attack Sue's shield.

All hope seemed to be lost… until they saw blasts of red and green light bursting from their right.

A young man with whitish blond hair emerged from one of the ice stones, his right arm held in front of him with a stick on his hand. That stick magically erupted blasts of light and when the light met their enemies, they dropped dead in an instant. Sometimes, some of them were thrown back a few feet away… They watched silently as the scene unfolded.

A man in a green and black outfit appeared from behind the Fantastic Four, his hands out in front of him, and the group of heroes _can't believe their eyes!_ Shots of green light were seen coming out of his hands and tackling the polar bears and penguins.

Unbelievably, more Antarctic animals appeared. It seemed to have no stop. The Fantastic Four tried to pry away from them whilst keeping warm at the same time. The man in green and black seemed to have no problem, but Reed noticed the young man shivering, and his lips were turning blue.

"Hey, you!" Reed shouted towards him. Both strangers snapped their heads toward him. He addressed the blond, "Come over here if you don't want to freeze to death."

The man continued on fighting, as if keeping warm wasn't a big deal for him, but the young man contemplated this. He tackled another penguin before running towards Sue's shelter. Johnny, sensing Reed's threat that _if he didn't keep the boy young, he'd be dead, _grabbed a hold of the stranger's arm and immediately spread warmth all over the boy's body.

"Name, son?" Johnny asked.

"Draco." The young blond shivered and they went back to business.

It lasted for- what? Minutes? Hours? Days? They didn't know. But in the midst of their battles, they heard a loud deafening roar. It seemed to have come from the sky.

A tiny man-like… flying object was seen zooming in the sky. Draco frowned. What was that? He looked at his teammates to ask, but they seemed as confused. The man in green and black, though, thinned his lips and groaned as he slashed a penguin behind him.

Iron Man started helping them to attack. With the help of the man in iron, they managed to finish them off. The numbers seem to lower down slowly, until none appeared anymore.

But the fighting didn't end there.

Tony Stark, after blasting off the last penguin, turned sharply towards Loki and blasted him. Loki was caught in surprise as he was tackling a polar bear and flew a few feet away. He stood his ground gracefully and growled at Tony. A ball of green light was seen on both of Loki's palms.

"Give it your best, Loki!" shouted the Iron Man.

"STOP!" Reed said. "Both of you don't have to fight!"

"You asked for it, _Stark!" _Loki growled back. Balls of energy were building up in the two men's palms. They stretched their arms out wide in front of. They were about to release when an ear-pitching scream stopped them.

Both of them faltered slowly as they looked towards the group of heroes. Susan had her hand on the middle of her stomach, and she was screaming in pain. Reed was over her in a flash. Draco supported her back as Johnny held her arms. Tony decided to see what the problem was.

The baby.

Everyone panicked. All at once, the heavy raging atmosphere between Loki and Tony was gone, replaced by the feeling of helping a woman in need. The team worked together to carry her towards the cave. Johnny provided enough heat to make everyone comfortable without melting the whole place. Loki tried his best to heal Sue with his magic. Tony looked at him suspiciously.

Which was understandable. The last time Tony saw the god, he was a supervillain trying to destroy New York.

It was dark when they were finally settled. Draco provided camping beds that magically appeared from his small bag. Once they were settled and Sue stopped screaming, each explained who and what they were. It was a brief introduction. Each said what they were and what they can do and afterwards, they started discussing who can provide what.

After that, they went to sleep with their one eye open. They didn't have to say it, but despite helping each other, they didn't trust their new companions. Who knew, maybe one of them could kill them in their sleep.

A cold voice – the same one they heard before, they realized – was suddenly heard in all the clans.

"All of you… had managed to survive the first day…"

_For how long is it going to be this way?_

_How long is this going to happen?_

_Who amongst these people would try to kill me?  
_

_When am I going to die?_

_**Am **I going to die?_

"The audience want entertainment. So I have decided to make it more… exciting! Every day, you will encounter different portals, all of which will lead you to a new place… with new people. You will encounter different creatures of the dark, or you might need to cross the vast open sea.

For now, we will see how long you can survive, how long you can _tolerate, _how long… until you _die!" _

LLLLL

Loki woke up and looked at his surroundings. It was the old house. Tom Riddle's House.

He sensed movement behind him and snapped his head to the back.

There stood Voldemort in his black, tattered clothes, smiling devilishly on the trickster god. Loki growled, baring his teeth as he felt rage. He stood up and approached him.

"Calm yourself, Loki," Voldemort hissed. Loki faltered. The wizard smiled maliciously again. "I have a plan…"

A/N: Soooo… I wanna know what you guys think of this! And look at the date, it's 22nd! The monthsary of this fanfic! *celebrates* I have decided to TRY to update once a week. TRY is the keyword. This is the longest fic I've written in my whole life, so please bear with me.

Please tell me what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but THANK YOU for your reviews! I appreciated each and every one! Here's a treat for you! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

HARRY POTTER

The wind whistled, making the sand particles fly in all directions. Some of it got caught inside Hermione's throat, and she coughed wildly. She saw up slowly and covered her face as another gust of wind tackled her. She blinked numerous times as she gathered her bearings.

She was in one of the many compartments of their magical tent. Judging by the sand all around her, she figured that she was in a desert. Memories of last night were a blur – a maze, you-know-who, an argument with Professor Snape and Malfoy… Hermione sighed as she stood up. She hoped that they were alright. She made her way to the centre of the tent. On the right was the tent flap. It was fluttering wildly as dust and sand entered.

In the middle of the tent was Harry, Fred, George and a man she didn't quite know. They were fidgeting with different kinds of muggle gadgets that were scattered all around the table. Hermione walked towards them, curious as to know what these gadgets were. There were goggles, masks, some tubes… All of which the bright witch immediately realized were needed to protect themselves from the sand storms.

She frowned, "Where did you get all of this?"

All four heads turned to look at her. Harry replied, "It was in one of our bags." _That's weird_, she thinks, _the goggles and masks inside the bag are too… convenient. How was it that we managed to grab the bag that we needed?_

_How was it that we have the materials that we need? _

_This is too convenient. _

Her brows furrowed as she figured out her own puzzle, so deep were she in thought that she didn't realize the stranger staring at her. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see the man. She frowned again and cocked her head, trying to remember him.

As if reading her mind, the man stretched out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is-"

"Luke," Fred intervened. "His name's Luke."

George added, "He's from England, too. A great magician."

"And a trickster!"

"Also a really talented liar," the twins winked at each other at that. Hermione turned her gaze to Harry.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a mask. "Here, you'll need it."

She wore it quickly as she felt another gust of wind threatening to open their tent flap. Once she had it on, she asked, "So what is the plan?"

Silence.

"I mean, we can't stay here the whole day, can we?" Hermione gaped as Fred, George and Harry simply shrugged.

"We don't have any other choice than to stay here, in the safety of the tent," Fred said.

Luke shook his head, "Hermione's right. We have to move. There might be other inhabitants in this desert. We'll be vulnerable in this tent."

The twins pouted and got into an argument with Luke. In the end, though, Luke won. Luke ordered that they will move immediately and settle down before sunset. Harry, Fred and George woke up the others.

LLLLL

A man with wavy black hair appeared from another compartment, yawning. "What'd I miss?"

"Sirius!" Hermione said as she tackled the man with a hug. Sirius hugged back. "I missed you!"

"As I have missed you and Harry," Sirius said, "Though I prefer not to have met you in… here." He looked around. She knew what he meant. He looked back at her and patted her shoulder. He smiled warmly and said, "Now don't you worry about what's about to happen next."

He left to go to the kitchen, and as he did, he said without looking, "Be glad that your other fellow isn't here!"

Yes. She was glad that Ron wasn't here.

LLLLL

Hermione was preparing her bag when a red-head woman in black spandex appeared from another compartment to her right. At the same time, a grey-haired man entered from another compartment. She looked at her friends questioningly.

"Oh yeah. We have two other visitors, by the way," George said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry gestured to the red-head, "She's Natasha." They nodded at each other. "And he's Magneto."

"Blimey, Hermione," Fred shook his head in exasperation. "Have you _really _forgotten _everything _that happened last night?"

"That sounded wrong," George intervened. The twins started chuckling.

"What did I miss?"

Before he replied though, he leaned towards George and said in a stage whisper, "Must have been the-"

"Yeah," George nodded and looked at Hermione from head to toe the way a doctor looks at a patient.

"Harry!" Hermione fumed as she looked at Harry. The boy just raised his hands in surrender and shrugged.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Harry said. "Yesterday night, we were transported to this desert and were attacked by scorpions. Natasha, Magneto and-"

"-And Luke," George said and looked at Harry knowingly.

"And Luke came, fortunately. You got bitten by one but other than that, no one else got hurt. I guess that's what made you forget what happened."

Hermione nodded as she took this all in. "What else do I need to know?"

Luke appeared. "I shall tell you myself, if necessary. But as of now, we need to go. Fast." And he went out of the tent gracefully, without a mask or a pair of goggles.

The witch gaped, "He has no mask!"

"He doesn't need one," Natasha said.

Before Hermione could ask, though, Harry intervened, "I really think we should get going. The wind's picking up speed."

And with that, they wore their masks and goggles. With a flick of her wand, she rearranged the tent and placed it in her bag.

LLLLL

The blistering afternoon heat and sandy wind slowed the team down, and they have only managed to walk for a few miles. Luke was in the lead, followed by Harry, the twins, Magneto, Sirius, Hermione and finally, Natasha. Hermione noted that the red-head was wary of Luke. She thought about what Natasha said about Luke – that he doesn't need a mask, unlike the rest of them – and wondered how she knew it and why she said it so sarcastically and full of venom.

Luke was the only one who wasn't wearing a mask, and he was talking to Harry freely, as if they were merely taking a walk in the park. The conversation was looking very one-sided for Hermione, when in fact; Luke – or Loki – was in a deep conversation _inside Harry's head. _

"So you're telling me that you have been living under a cupboard for 12 years?"

Harry nodded.

Loki shook his head in exasperation. "And the people who have been taking care of you – you are related to them by blood?"

That earned another nod. Harry thought, _And… you're not really related to Thor – the God of Thunder?_

Loki smirked. "I should have foreseen it, of course. They were all blond-haired while I was not."

_At least they cared for you. They treated you like family, unlike your true ones. _

Loki glared at him, "They did no such thing. They have always been disappointed at me, simply because I used magic instead of might – unlike my _dear _brother, who had always exceeded their expectations." Loki lowered his head. "And Odin… he kept me simply because _I _could have made peace between our realms."

_There you go! _Harry looked at the raven-haired man squarely. _He kept you for a purpose – a righteous one, if you ask me – and you could have proved to them that you were worthy if said goal was fulfilled. They would have been proud of you, Loki. _

Loki stared back at the green-eyed boy. They had so much in common, yet so many differences. They were both adopted, and lied to by the people who took them in, but Harry's true parents loved him – if their deaths were not a symbol of their love, Loki didn't know _what _is - , when Loki's did not. Loki's foster parents 'loved him', when Harry's guardians did not.

Loki scoffed and kept walking. Although he had learned his lesson from his previous attack in Midgard, he still could not believe that Odin, Frigga and Thor loved him as family. To him, they were just using him as a tool, and that the love they proclaimed was merely one of the many ingredients needed to make Loki do what they wanted him to do. To Loki, it was impossible for anyone to love him unconditionally.

LLLL

As planned, they pulled out the tent before sunset. They've created a campfire. The only problem was food. The whole day that they have been trekking, the team has not spotted even one animal around – not even a single scorpion or cactus. The only thing they have been consuming was water, lots and lots of it, using the "Aquamenti" spell that Hermione had fortunately learned.

They were gathered in a campfire under the bright stars. Harry and Sirius finally had the chance to catch up. Fred and George were explaining to Hermione what had happened last night. Afterwards, the three started interrogating Magneto.

"I have the capability of manipulating magnetic waves," he stated.

Noticing the twins staring dumbfounded at Magneto, Hermione explained to them, "It means he can move anything magnetic."

"Ohhh," they said. They looked back at Magneto excitedly, "Can you show it?"

Magneto nodded. He started playing tricks with a few metal stuff that Hermione provided as Fred and George watched on excitedly. Meanwhile, in another corner, Loki and Natasha were discussing the metal rod that Natasha had picked up the day before.

"It seems familiar," Loki said as he looked at the strange rod. "It seems like a hilt."

The god noticed a button, pressed it-

A laser beam solidly shot out from the top of the hilt. Natasha gasped and backed away. Everyone else kept quiet as they observed the bright laser sword that Loki was holding. There was a _whrr _sound when Loki moved it.

"I know that," Natasha whispered. She watched, eyes wide, as her ex-enemy moved his weapon from side to side.

He watched her expression. "It's a Jedi sword," he stated. She simply nodded, but inside, she was shaking. She still didn't trust Loki enough to act normal when he's holding a weapon. He stood up and began walking towards her.

Natasha acted on instinct, and took out the small pistol that she took at the Cornucopia. Loki faltered as he looked at the tiny gun. His eyes narrowed. "I think I know that too. May I?," he asked curiously. He started walking towards her again.

She cocked the gun. Loki looked up to see fear on Natasha's eyes. He looked at the laser sword he was holding. Realization struck the Asgardian god. He lowered the sword and pressed the button again, withdrawing the beam. He raised his arms in surrender. Natasha lowered her gun. They stared at each other for a few more moments, deciphering each other.

Then, slowly, hesitantly, she gave the weapon to Loki. He observed it carefully. He knew how dangerous a gun may be. Thor had told stories of his encounters with such things. It was familiar to him. He sensed a peculiar tingling feeling deep inside his brain – a feeling that meant he was using the tesseract's knowledge that was now a part of him - as he searched for an answer. It was on the tip of his tongue…

He sat up all of a sudden. "Noisy Cricket," he stated. He looked up to them expectantly. "It's what's this gun is called."

Magneto spoke up, probably for the first time, "But these weapons are _fictional._ How could they possibly exist _here _–"

"And what do you mean by _here_?" Loki asked mockingly. "You are, all of you, in a dream – no, a nightmare. Anything could and would happen here. Our lives are on the hands of Voldemort –" someone gasped, "- but there is nothing we could do but try to survive. And the only way to do that," He looked right at Natasha, "- is to work together. Understand?"

He looked at each and every face gravely. Everyone nodded, even Natasha, although reluctantly. He nodded in appraisal. "Good. Now, all of you must rest. I shall guard this tent for the night and wake all of you early in the morning."

And with that, they called it a day and started sleeping.

LLLLL

Loki heard the dark lord's cold, harsh laugh echo in the nothingness that surrounded them. Voldemort came into view, looking pallor and menacing.

"Well done, my friend," He said harshly. "You have managed to complete your task."

Loki snarled, "I am no friend of yours. And of course I have. It wasn't that hard, really. These fools fell in to my trap faster than I have expected. Are you sure they are the ones you expect to kill each other off?"

Voldemort bared his teeth dangerously, but it slowly turned into a malicious grin. "This is the wonders of the Hunger Games, Loki. You get to smudge their innocence, and even when they survive, the horrors will never leave them. The deaths of their soon-to-be friends will make them long for death itself."

Loki understood, then, what Voldemort's plan was.

He wanted all of them to be companions. He wanted all of them to be friends just long enough to watch them die in the hands of another.

And he wanted Loki in the Hunger Games so he could accomplish it.

The question was – Would he?

A/N: I have decided to update every Tuesday. I hope you're alright with that. So, how was this? Tell me what you think, dearest!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So it's been a long time since I've updated, and I just want to let my readers know why:

First of all, reality's messing with my schedule. I can barely get enough time to write a proper next chapter. Second, I have not been receiving reviews lately, so I think it's safe to conclude that it's really bad? And why continue a story if it's bad, right?

I was torn between abandoning this fic and deleting it completely, but I kept getting followers – around twice a week (yet still no reviews) - , so I don't really know what you guys think of it, so this is what I'm going to do:

I am going to rewrite the WHOLE THING, and replace the past chapters with newer, beta'd and (hopefully) better ones. I just realized how awful all of it is but I must ask you to be patient. Reality's not going to pave way that easily. One thing to take not of, though, the whole thing's not going to be the same… The plot summary's still the same, but I need to improve on my character development, so I hope you bear with me.

My dear readers, I'm not whoring for reviews, but every writer depends on its audience – I am sure most of you know that feeling – but when a reader follows/faves but not reviews, I'm not sure if you liked it. I hope you understand.

You can communicate with me here, if you have any suggestions/negative reactions: .com. Just put it in my ask box.


End file.
